cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fledging Hegemony
The Fledging Hegemony, also called The Empire's Bane, The Hegemonic States of the Elven Isles, The True Empire of Lokve ''and ''vo Techemidùri Hegemonié','' was the ruling authority of Gil-Navarié, and later the Havessé Islands and much of mainland Eusiac, founded by Paramount King Rrechír in 231 TE to replace the Mithraleenean Empire that had ruled the Elven Isles since the First Empire of Mithraleen. As the largest ael'ùvahian kingdom to control Gil-Navarié since the time of rulers such as Siëdolicé, the hegemony mimicked many of the policies of these periods and was thus considered by many to be a continuation of the Gil-Navarién Empire founded by Siëdolicé. It adhered strictly to the policies of this empire and reintroduced many ranks that were commonplace amongst this empire. For example, Echéns were introduced to govern individual cities while Gotham-Echéns governed entire sectors. Like the empire of old, the Fledging Hegemony had limited public expression of ideas, however, there was some degree of democracy within the hegemony. The Fledging Hegemony was founded by Rrechír and a group of other founders after a rebellion of many years. In the weeks immediately after the fall of Gil-Navarié, the leaders of the rebellion met in the city to discuss what course of action they should pursue next. A few of those there wished for them to go their seperate ways are form kingdoms, with a slight degree of political unity represented in the form of a linked economy. Some, including Rrechír, wished to form an empire to rival the Mithraleenean Empire. In the end, a hybrid between the two was chosen. A group of kingdoms, all with the same beliefs and goals, were to form the backbone of an empire. Each kingdom was allowed some degree of autonomy, however, each was forced to answer to a leader, who wielded the most power. The kingdoms were to be united in the pursuit of a common set of ideals and ideas. Rrechír personally prefered the title '''The Empire's Bane (vo Éimperadi Abathé), however, the other rulers, at this point not certain that they could live up to the title, settled on '''The Fledging Hegemony '(vo Techemidùri Hegemonié)''. United under the banner of this hegemony, Rrechír and the other leaders continued the war against the empire and its allies by attacking the menagi. The Mithraleenean Empire's rule in Gil-Navarié was brought to an end following a short period of intense rebellion. The rebellion brought to an end the empire's dominance in the region after several successful sieges and attacks on cities within the island. When the last city, the capital, fell to the rebellion, the Fledging Hegemony was declared to be founded, with all the nobles of the island forming part of the leadership of the government. Rrechír became the first Paramount King in thousands of years. The Fledging Hegemony's fall was heralded by a schism, known as Rrechír's Schism, which saw the Fledging Hegemony split into two factions: the True Hegemony and the Eastern Hegemony. The schism was caused by Rrechír's eagerness to assault the capital of the empire, Crusada, but was encouraged by menagi nationalism and the Morassi aen Haedon. The Fledging Hegemony was shortly reborn but the Eastern Hegemony remained and dominated most of the Havessé Islands. Fighting a two-front war with both the Eastern Hegemony and the Mithraleenean Empire, the Fledging Hegemony was defeated. Rrechír escaped to Síl and, with his remaining lords, began the Fledging Hegemony-in-Exile, which also fell. History Origin and Foundation Failed Fledging Hegemony The Fledging Hegemony had its origins in a short-lived, small ael'ùvahian empire that was formed, following a Gil-Navarién rebellion, in 309 SE. The rebellion was quick and successful, however, the leaders, no longer united by a common cause for sovereignty and independence from the empire, began to form their own militias and armies to fight against each other. Fractured, theses kingdoms quickly fell back under the control of the empire. The empire defeated the last kingdom and restored order, nevertheless, many of those who had supported the original rebellions still believed that they should be independent from the empire. These thoughts manifested in many forms throughout the centuries, appearing in the forms of various riots. Rrechír, however, was the first to resort to a full-scale rebellion to liberate Gil-Navarié. Rrechír himself stated that he had taken some of his ideas from Ródé Abrossé Daïthos, the founder of this ''precursor ''hegemony. The idea of a hegemony, where the other constituent parts that make up the kingdom are held in line through force or (as Rrechír preferred) fear of force, came from him, however, Rrechír exerted more power over his client kingdoms than Abrossé did and in many ways it was only a hegemony in name. Rebellion in Gil-Navarié Riots and Mutiny The rebellion that founded the Fledging Hegemony began in 226 TE. The rebellion got under way surprisingly quickly, with thousands of citizens in most of the major cities of Gil-Navarié showing vocal support for the Elven Rebellions. The imperial governor of Gil-Navarié, Thomas Hart, ordered the legionaries in the island, numbering over ten thousand troops, to silence these political enemies, resulting in a failed purge. This failure only incited more support for the rebels, with those that had only been vocally supporting the cause turning to give military support. Furthermore, it also led to a mutiny within the legion, with roughly one thousand legionaries deserting to join the rebels. This was repeated more harshly amongst the auxiliaries, with over half of their number deserting to join the rebels, fighting against the empire with imperial weapons and tactics. At first, the rebels were cautious and rarely attacked, preferring to bide their time. The few attacks that they committed to were few and far between and only minor attacks. These attacks were enough, however, to provoke the attention of the military and most caravans were given a slight escort. This only succeeded in stretching the legionaries almost to the brink and the rebels were allowed to begin their larger attacks. The First Cities Fall Gíl, which was the poorest city in Gil-Navarié, had a considerable rebel following. Many of the citizens viewed Rrechír, under his rebel alias, as a pure leader, one that would raise up the poor and provide them with a better living. In their state of poverty, thousands of them turned to desperation and joined the rebel army and staged a revolution in Gíl. The garrison in the city was overwhelmed and outnumbered. The barracks was besieged by the protesters and many of the legionaries were slain before they managed to escape the city, along with those who supported the empire. Carravóis, which was the alias that Rrechír used, entered the city once it had been captured and proclaimed the city to be the first city of the rebellion. Later rebellions staged in Zorés and Sadré had similar effects and results, with the legionaries being blockaded within their barracks before being forced out and butchered. The remaining legionaries concentrated in the cities of Sangéth, Físros, Gil-Gotham and Gil-Navarié, where they prepared for sieges. Reinforcements were sent to assist them and the empire's navy blockaded the ports of the rebel cities, making it difficult for the rebels to move troops and supplies. Geography Politics Economy Society and Culture Military Army Navy Special Forces Provinces and Cities Category:Empires Category:Civilisations Category:Factions